San Valentín en el país de las maravillas
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Himawari ha llegado a un país donde todos sus sueños se hacen realidad. Sin embargo las pesadillas también son sueños y eso es algo que descubrirá por las te fic participa en el "Reto: De amores y otras tribulaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto. Este fic participa en el "Reto: De amores y otras tribulaciones" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Las referencias a la canción: Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Kaito Shion, son un homenaje, no plagio.

* * *

** San Valentín en el país de las maravillas**

Aquel era un día tranquilo en Konoha. En el cielo podían apreciarse unas cuantas nubes moverse por el suave viento, por las calles se podía ver a varias mujeres cargar grandes cantidades de chocolate y es que el día siguiente se celebraba San Valentín.

Himawari había decidido preparar ella misma sus chocolates. Adoraba cocinar con su madre y quería dar un detalle especial, incluso si era para alguien que apenas conocía. Lo que más le gustaba de esa fecha eran los chocolates.

—Bolt —escuchó decir a su madre —, espera a que terminemos los chocolates.

—Pero es que huelen tan bien —se quejó su hermano menor—. Y tardan demasiado en estar listos.

—Puedes ir a la tienda a traer algunas nueces y a la floristería por unos lazos, así terminaremos más rápido —respondió su madre de manera gentil —, Himawari te acompañara.

La Uzumaki menor inmediatamente se quitó el delantal. Sentía curiosidad por ver los preparativos para San Valentín, su padre, el sétimo hokage, había logrado convencer al Consejo de celebrar la fecha con fuegos artificiales.

— ¿Puedo comprar ramen? —preguntó Bolt ilusionado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Hinata a la vez que le entregaba el dinero necesario.

Ambos hermanos se retiraron inmediatamente. Primero se dirigieron a la tienda, en esas fechas las nueces se acababan rápidamente. Afortunadamente encontraron algunas, eran las últimas que quedaban.

—Llevemos también rollos de canela —sugirió Himawari mientras tomaba una caja—, son los favoritos de mamá.

—Eso la hará muy feliz —agregó Bolt.

Después de pagar, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la floristería Yamanaka. Para su mala fortuna había una larga fila. No era algo que debiera extrañarles, con San Valentín tan cerca era de lo más normal.

La menor de los Uzumaki notó algunas miradas coquetas posarse sobre su hermano. No es algo que debiera sorprenderle, pesar de lo travieso que podía llegar a ser era muy popular entre la población femenina de Konoha. En los últimos años había recibido muchos chocolates.

Vio como un rubio de ojos verdes se acercaba a ellos, era Inojin, el hijo de la dueña del lugar y antiguo compañero de la academia de su hermano. A pesar de que se veía ocupado no los ignoró. Con un gesto de cabeza les dio a entender que cuando terminara de guardar las cajas de chocolate los atendería.

Escuchó como su hermano resoplaba molesto. Odiaba esperar, más cuando eso le impedía estar cerca de un tazón de ramen. Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios, tampoco le gustaba esperar pero no le molestaba el ver a Inojin trabajar.

—Atiende a tus amigos —escuchó como Ino Yamanaka le decía a su hijo —, puedo encargarme de los otros clientes.

No pudo escuchar la respuesta del rubio pero al verlo acercarse a donde se encontraban supo que no tendrían que esperar mucho tiempo.

— Hola —los saludó Inojin para luego agregar — ¿Buscan algo?

—Unos lazos —se apresuró a responder el mayor de los Uzumakis, ella solo pudo sonreír tímidamente a su lado.

—Los traeré pronto —comentó Inojin antes de desaparecer.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que el joven Yamanaka regresara. Traía unos lazos azules y otros amarillos. Himawari sonrió ante ello, el amarillo era su color favorito porque le recordaba a los girasoles.

—Son perfectos —se apresuró a responder.

—En ese caso los empacaré —respondió Inojin con una expresión seria antes de retirarse, no sin antes agregar—, sabía que te gustarían, Himawari, porque se parecen a ti.

—No te olvides que mañana pintaremos el rostro de los hokages —agregó Bolt con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro,ignorando lo que Inojin había dicho. Ya no era un niño pero seguía siendo el mismo bromista de siempre.

A pesar de que Inojin no era la persona más expresiva que conocía y que en ocasiones podía ser algo imprudente, a Himawari le agradaba y lo consideraba un gran amigo. Se despidieron y se dirigieron a Ichiraku donde pidieron varios tazones de ramen, ambos heredaron el apetito del padre.

Después de acabar con cinco tazones cada uno pidieron dos para llevar, ese día su padre cenaría con ellos. Pagaron y se despidieron, faltaba poco para San Valentín y menos para que anocheciera, aunque siendo ninjas no era algo que les preocupara.

Al llegar a la casa, los dos hermanos terminaron de preparar los chocolates. A pesar de que a Bolt no le correspondía entregar chocolates ese día decidió ayudarlas, aquello era una tradición familiar.

En el momento en que sintió a su hermano llegar a la casa, salió corriendo a su encuentro siendo acompañada por su hermano. Tenía quince años pero la emoción que sentía al ver a su padre regresar a la casa era algo que nunca cambiaría.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila. Naruto les contó su día como hokage y ella lo escuchaba atentamente. Su mayor sueño era ser como su padre, la kage de su aldea, ser reconocida pero por sus propios méritos y no por la hija de dos grandes héroes.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, tomó la cesta en la que guardó sus chocolates. Tomó tres tomo-choko y se los entregó a sus padres y hermano. Tenía muchas entregas que hacer pero sin duda ellos eran los más importantes y los primeros en la lista.

Ese día se levantó temprano. Inmediatamente bajó a la cocina por sus chocolates. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y en sus rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba podía verlos besarse. Tratando de no hacer ruido se retiro, no quería intervenir en el momento que sus padres compartían. Se dirigió al comedor, sus padres y hermanos no tardaron en acompañarla.

—Acompañaré a Himawari —escuchó decir a Bolt mientras tomaba un onigiri del desayuno.

No pudo negarse ante esas palabras. A pesar de que sabía que su hermano mayor podía ser algo sobre protector no le molestaba su compañía, era la excusa perfecta para darles algo de privacidad a sus padres.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no habrá problemas? —escuchó a su madre preguntarle a Naruto.

—Ninguno, logré convencer a Kakashi de que me reemplazara. Además hace mucho que no paso tiempo con mi princesa.

A Himawari le agradaba ver a sus padres felices y enamorados. Recordaba que de niña adoraba escuchar la historia de ambos, cómo alguien llamado Ootsutsuki Toneri intentó separarlos y cómo el amor que tenían resultó triunfador.

—Nos vemos en la noche —les dijo Hinata mientras tomaba su bolso.

—No se preocupen por nosotros —agregó Himawari con una sonrisa —, diviértanse en su cita.

Cuando Bolt abrió la puerta se encontró con varias chicas esperándolo, todas ellas lo esperaban para ofrecerle su honmei-choko, probablemente estaban allí desde temprano, Himawari no pudo evitar reír ante eso, todos los años era lo mismo pero esa era la primera vez que se animaban a ir a la casa.

Ella aprovechó esa ocasión para escapar, quería entregarle un chocolate a Inojin pero temía la reacción de su hermano quien en ocasiones podía ser demasiado sobre protector y algo celoso. Se dirigió a la floristería del clan Yamanaka, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí. Sin embargo algo la hizo detener su camino.

Un conejo blanco pasó frente a ella. Nunca había visto uno como ese, tenía una corbata y le había parecido ver un reloj colgar de su cuello. Sintió deseos de seguirlo y descubrir a dónde se dirigía. Aferró su canasta con fuerza e inició su aventura.

Se adentró en el bosque hasta encontrar un agujero en el suelo. Pensó en retirarse pero la curiosidad logró vencerla, era como si una voz la invitara a continuar. Se acercó y miró pero algo la arrastró hasta su interior.

Se sentía extraño caer. Era tan lento que sentía como si flotara en medio de la nada, no podía ver el lugar en el que se encontraba, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. De pronto sintió el suelo bajo sus pies, había aterrizado.

Estaba en un jardín, era hermoso, dudaba haber visto uno como aquel antes. Quiso explorar, después tendría tiempo para buscar una salida. El aroma de las rosas blancas era embriagante, tomó una y la llevó a su nariz.

— ¡Bienvenida, pequeña Himawari! —escuchó como la llamaban. Era un gato azulado de gran sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó curiosa. Había visto perros que hablaban pero nunca a un gato.

—No te alteres, niña. No querrás iniciar una riña. Soy el gato sonriente, criatura audaz y valiente que vive en tu mente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Himawari pero no obtuvo respuesta, el felino había desaparecido.

La rosa que sostenía cayó de sus manos. Sus pétalos ya no eran blancos, habían adquirido un tono carmín. Las flores cambiaron de color pero ella no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupada buscando al conejo blanco que la llevó hasta ese lugar.

—Ayúdame, Alicia —le dijo el conejo, tardó varios minutos en entender que le hablaba a ella.

—Creo que te has confundido —le respondió tratando de ser amable —. No soy Alicia.

—Tienes cara de Alicia —respondió el conejo negándose a llamarla de otro modo —.Sígueme.

La pequeña siguió al pequeño conejo, adentrándose cada vez más en ese reino. No le preocupaba perder la salida, en ese momento ignoraba los peligros del lugar y lo que estaba pasando en su hogar.

—Hoy es San Valentín —le dijo el conejo sonriente. Ella sonrió al recordar que en su país se celebraba esa fecha. Aquella fue la primera vez en que pensó en dejar el lugar, tenía que entregarle a Inojin el chocolate que guardaba en su cesta.

Frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña tienda, del tamaño perfecto para un conejo. Tenía varios adornos, globos y corazones, le parecía un sitio de lo más tierno pero dudaba poder entrar, no conocía un jutsu que le permitiera encogerse.

—Siento no poder ayudarte, no podré entrar en la tienda—dijo afligida.

— No es necesario— respondió el conejo con absoluta calma —. Puedes vender algunas rosas a los novios olvidadizos.

Aquello confundió a Himawari. En Konoha eran las mujeres quienes entregaban los regalos, no al revés. Sabía que estaba en un país diferente pero no creyó que San Valentín fuera tan diferente. Su curiosidad hacia que aquel país se volvería más interesante a cada instante. Era como estar dentro de un sueño.

—Regresa a casa, pequeña Himawari.

— ¿Escuchó eso? —preguntó algo insegura.

—Debe ser tu imaginación —le dijo el conejo algo nervioso —, afuera no encontraras nada que pueda interesarte.

Tomó la cesta de flores que el conejo le entregó. No tuvo que ir demasiado lejos antes de encontrar a su primer cliente. Se trataba de una pareja de conejos. Por lo que podía ver ella se negaba a hablar con él. Se acercó y les ofreció unas rosas, aquello bastó para que la coneja perdonara a su novio.

En el momento en que intentó buscar a un nuevo cliente, tropezó con alguien por lo que terminó en el suelo. Vio una mano extendida y no dudo en aceptarla a pesar de la pena que sentía. Fue en ese momento en que lo vio. Su mente se encontraba borrosa pero algo en su interior le decía que lo conocía.

Era un rubio de ojos verdes. Cabello largo y atado en una cola baja. No sabía el porqué pero sentía que lo conocía. Se acercó a él e intentó hablar pero antes de que él pudiera hacerlo él la había llamado por su nombre.

—Himawari, que bueno que te encuentro. En la aldea todos te están buscando, estaba preocupado por ti.

—No lo escuches —gritó e conejo del reloj, al estar cerca no tuvo problema en escuchar la conversación.

—Florecilla, debes creerme, todos están preocupados por ti, creen que te han secuestrado, si no regresas tu padre se verá obligado a renunciar a su puesto como hokage.

Aquellas palabras le provocaron un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en su vida antes de conocer al gato sonriente solo podía encontrar oscuridad. Le era difícil creerle pero esos ojos le decían que no mentía. Sin embargo fueron sus palabras las que la ayudaron a salir del trance en el que aquel mundo la había hecho caer.

—Inojin —había dicho Himawari después de una larga pausa —. Regresemos a casa.

El rubio la tomó delicadamente. Era tan pequeña que no tendría problemas para cargarla entre sus manos. Llevaba horas buscándola, no la hubiera encontrado de no ser por esa voz parecida a un gato que lo llamó.

—Eso no debía pasar así —les dijo el conejo notablemente molesto. Su voz antes cálida se volvía ronca y tenebrosa —. Intenté hacer de este tu lugar soñado pero si eso no funciona te quedarás atrapada para siempre en tus pesadillas.

Ante la vista de ambos shinobis el conejo comenzó a crecer, incluso llegó a superarlos en estatura, sus colmillos eran afilados y sus garras a simple vista letales. Los huesos se volvieron visibles y sus ojos, antes cálidos ahora reflejaban muerte y desesperación.

El cielo se oscureció, como si el sol se hubiera apagado de pronto. Una luna roja se dejó ver y los habitantes de, extraño país se convirtieron en sombras que comenzaron a perseguirlos y a robarles el chakra conforme se acercaban.

Eran más de los que podían enfrentar, huir era la única alternativa que tenían. Inojin tomó un pergamino de su porta armas y dibujó un pájaro a gran velocidad, era de su padre de quién aprendió la mayoría de sus técnicas.

Poco después ambos se encontraban sobre los cielos. La gran cantidad de árboles les impedía desplazarse por lo que en el momento en que estuvieron seguros de que nadie los seguía, descendieron al suelo.

El sonido de un reloj se dejó escuchar. Con cada Tic tac la paranoia en ambos jóvenes aumentaba. Eran ninjas, ambos ya habían alcanzado el nivel de chunin pero sin duda ninguno estaba preparado para lo que vivían, no sabían de la guerra pues desde que Kaguya fue sellada el mundo shinobi vivía en paz. Solo tenían algo en claro y era que debían escapar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar por el que entraron no encontraron la salida, en su lugar se encontraba una especie de rompecabezas sin las ocho piezas que lo conformaban. Al lado había un árbol y sobre él, el mismo gato que le dio la bienvenida a Himawari.

—Si quieren salir, las piezas del rompecabezas deberán unir, pero se deben apurar, si el tiempo se ha de acabar, de aquí nunca saldrán —les dijo el gato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire.

El sonido del reloj aumentó de volumen. Aquel gato les decía que debían apurarse pero no contaban con la ubicación de las piezas extraviadas, ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo les faltaba, lo único seguro era que la vida de ambos peligraba.

Escucharon una risa cerca y voltearon. El gato nuevamente había aparecido y en su pata llevaba un reloj de arena. La mitad había caído ya, el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente. Himawari lo tomó y lo colocó en su cuello, no necesitó de palabras para entender el mensaje del extraño gato.

—Hemos encontrado la primera pieza —comentó Inojin con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que señalaba la base del árbol que sirvió de apoyo al gato minutos antes.

Él la tomó y la colocó en el rompecabezas. Este comenzó a brillar y un camino de luz se comenzó a dibujar marcando el lugar de la siguiente pieza. Un olor a azufre llenó el lugar, debían darse prisa pues el conejo los había encontrado.

Subieron a los árboles y saltaron de rama en rama hasta llegar a un pequeño río. Bajaron y encontraron la siguiente pieza, flotando en medio del agua. Himawari se acercó al puente, sus pasos eran ligeros pues temía que llegaran a romper la ya gastada madera. Una tabla cedió pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitar la caída.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba notó como la tabla se deshacía hasta que solo quedaron burbujas. Se sentó en el borde e intentó acercarse a la pieza caminando. Requirió de toda su concentración para evitar que el agua la tocara.

Solo pudo respirar tranquilamente en el momento en que estuvo fuera del río y con la pieza en su mano. Esta vez no sintieron la presencia del monstruo pero sabían que no debían confiarse, un error podría pagarse con la vida.

Lo que sucedió al colocar la primera pieza volvió a repetirse. Encontrar las siguientes cinco piezas no fue un desafío. Estaban cerca de la zona y las sombras parecían haberse esfumado. El conejo era lento y ellos veloces por lo que escapar era algo sencillo, sin embargo eso cambió al tomas la última pieza.

La mayoría las había encontrado Inojin. Sus dibujos le permitían llegar a los lugares menos accesibles. La más difícil de tomar fue la tercera, pues estaba oculta bajo unos escombros por lo que ninguno podía acercarse sin arriesgarse a quemarse. Pero los ratones dibujados de su compañero sí por lo que pudieron completar aquella tarea en poco tiempo.

Las sombras aparecieron de repente, rodeándolos. Ninguna se acercaba pero sentían como su chackra era drenado. Himawari sintió deseos de llorar, todo el esfuerzo de ambos parecía ser en vano, solo la mano de Inojin aferrada a la suya era lo que la mantenía con fuerza.

Cuando el conejo apareció las sombras se alejaron. Este se acercó a Himawari y tomó su rostro entre sus afiladas garras. De las mejillas de la kunoichi un hilo de sangre brotó pero nadie lo noto, en ese momento una herida era la menor de las preocupaciones.

—Alicia, quédate —le ordenó el conejo —. Este país fue creado para ti, donde todos tus deseos se van a cumplir.

Himawari no quería quedarse, no si eso la separaba de su familia, de sus amigos… de Inojin. No importaba lo maravilloso que podía ser, en su casa la esperaban y ese era un error que no cometería dos veces.

No quería morir ni permanecer prisionera en ese lugar. Sentía miedo, no lo podía negar pero su instinte de supervivencia era más fuerte Juuken, no necesitó de activar el Byakugan, gracias a la cercanía podía estar segura de que el golpe sería certero.

Sintió como sus puños ardían pero no por ello disminuyó la fuerza en su golpe. Lo que más deseaba era vivir, decirles a sus padres que estaba bien, salvar la vida de Inojin, quien la había seguido hasta ese extraño lugar.

Su golpe fue efectivo, logró alejar a la criatura, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente como para poder escapar. Sin embargo se encontraba demasiado débil para continuar, había gastado lo que le quedaba de chakra. Sintió como Inojin la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargaba. A pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados el aire chocando contra su rostro le permitió saber que ambos volaban, probablemente en una de las técnicas del joven Yamanaka. Se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia, sintiendo segura entre los brazos de su compañero.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un hospital. Su madre, su padre y hermano estaban velando su sueño. Sonrió feliz al verlos, contenta de que todo aquello hubiera terminado. Sin embargo su alegría no era completa, necesitaba saber qué había sido de Inojin.

— ¿Qué pasó? —se animó a preguntar luego de una larga pausa. Quiso preguntar por Inojin pero su garganta estaba demasiado seca y no podía hablar.

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió Hinata mientras la abrazaba, de sus ojos caían varias lágrimas, pero estas eran de alegría al ver a la hija que creyó perdida —tú e Inojin están a salvo.

—Y Mizuki regresó a prisión —agregó Naruto quién, al igual que su esposa, no pudo contener las lágrimas —quiso vengarse de mí por arruinar sus planes en el pasado, nunca me perdonó el que evitara que robara uno de los rollos secretos de la aldea.

—La señora Yamanaka se encargara de interrogarlo —continuó Bolt, más calmado que sus padres pero haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar —. Pronto descubrirá de dónde sacó eljutsu con el que te tenía prisionera y quienes fueron los que lo ayudaron a escapar. No te preocupes, Himawari, no volverá a hacerte daño.

La menor de los Uzumakis sonrió y su risa contagió a su familia. Ya todo había pasado y no tendría de que preocuparse. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró la persona a quien tanto deseaba ver acompañado de sus padres.

—Este jovencito no dejó de insistir en que quería ver a su amiga —comentó Ino Yamanaka con cierto tono pícaro en su voz provocando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

—Será mejor que los dejemos a solas —agregó Hinata mientras sacaba a su esposo e hijo de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que pasaba.

Una vez se quedaron a solas, Himawari tomó el único chocolate que pudo salvar y se le entregó a su salvador. Estaba apenada pues había perdido su obsequio. Levantó su rostro, dispuesta a aceptar un rechazo pero encontró todo lo contrario. Inojin la estaba abrazando.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Con algunos días de atraso pero aquí está mi fic de San Valentín. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No hay ninguna razón por la que en el país de las maravillas San Valentín se celebre como en Occidente, solo quería comparar ambas celebraciones. Sobre los ojos de Inojin me he basado en el manga. Las tradiciones aquí mencionadas son las que se acostumbran en Japón, lo consideré lo más apropiado ya que en el epílogo se nota una aldea más moderna y quizás lo más cercano al tratarse de una producción japonesa.

Sobre la trama. Mizuki obtuvo un nuevo jutsu que le permitió encerrar a Himawari en una dimensión paralela donde nadie podría encontrarla para así obligar a Naruto a que renunciara al puesto de hokage. No planeaba dejarla salir, ese era el trabajo del conejo. Sobre el gato, él no es parte del país de las maravillas, es el sub-consciente de Himawari que a ayuda a salir y quién guió a Inojin.

Edito: Este fic fue editado debido a una confusión, el capítulo que había subido era un borrador al que le faltaba corregir algunos detalles. Disculpen por a molestias y gracias por leer.

**Vocabulario del fic:**

Tomo-choko : Chocolate que se entrega a los amigos.

Onnigiri: Comida tradicional japonesa hecha a base de arroz y varios rellenos, con forma de bola.

Honmei-choko: Es el chocolate que se le entrega al ser amado.


End file.
